


Heart

by sailorlotus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows the heart can make humans do stupid things, but sometimes those stupid things turn out for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerwegoagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/gifts).



> Just a quick warning: My first time writing fluff. I **never** write fluff and I don't know how to. This is probably going to suck, but it's for my best friend's birthday and I told her I'd attempt to write fluff.
> 
> I really didn't have any idea of what to do, so I just kind of started typing and this came out.

Castiel knows the heart can make humans do stupid things. Maybe it works specifically against humans, to see them make fools of, and embarrass, themselves. If that's the case, the heart must be the cruelest of organs. But sometimes those stupid things turn out for the better and Castiel thinks that maybe the heart can be kind to humans as well, giving them a push in the right direction.

It had only been a couple weeks after they'd gotten past the painfully awkward confession stage, but nothing else had happened since, and anyone who didn't already know they were together wouldn't have suspected a thing. Dean had never made an effort to make it even seem like they were together, because Dean "Heterosexual Extraordinaire" Winchester was just not ready to let everyone know that, yeah, he was in love with a dude. Or at least someone who was using a dude's body as his own. Cas knew Dean was still uncomfortable being with another male, so he let Dean make the advancements when he felt ready. But it was the little things Dean did that always managed to surprise Cas, like whenever Dean would sit a little closer to him than usual in diner booths. Or when Dean would walk next to him, so their hands could touch, without actually holding hands.

And sometimes when they'd get back to their motel room, Dean would sit on the couch and give Castiel a look that he quickly learned meant, _'Hey, you gonna come sit with me or what?'_ Every time this happened, Cas would sit next to Dean, leaving a few inches between them, and let Dean decide whether or not to close the distance. Even though Sam knew of their secret - but not really secret, just not publicized - relationship, Dean felt weird showing affection towards Cas in front of him. More often than not he'd wait until he knew Sam was at least in bed before scooting over just enough so that his and Cas' legs were pressed together.

This particular evening they're in a mostly-packed restaurant eating dinner when Cas says something that has Dean laughing so hard it hurts, and Dean is clutching at his stomach trying to calm down.

"I don't understand how that was funny, Dean." Castiel stares at him, tilting his head the way he does whenever he's confused.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Dean's still grinning and fails to suppress the giggles that now escape his mouth. When he stops he simply looks back at Cas, his grin settling down into a small smile. He sighs and kisses Cas gently on the cheek, saying, "I love you, Cas. Y'know that?" His eyes then go wide for a second when he remembers where they are and he looks around to see if anyone's noticed what he's done, but nobody's paying them any attention. He sighs again, relieved.

Cas frowns slightly at Dean's behavior, before smiling a bit and thinking that, where their relationship is involved, Dean's finally started listening to his heart instead of his mind and always worrying about the what-ifs. He returns the gesture, placing a kiss on Dean's cheek, and replying, "I love you, too, Dean."

A blush spreads across Dean's face and Castiel's smile grows. Dean clears his throat, turning away from the angel's gaze, and sees that Sam is just smiling at them. Castiel thinks this is the most delightful, though unintentional, thing Dean has ever done. It's the first time since they first confessed their mutual attraction to, and love for, each other that they've ever spoken the words out loud.

Later that night Sam is sleeping, but Dean is unable to fall asleep himself. He sits up slightly and his eyes search the room for the blue ones he knows will be watching him. When he spots them, he inhales deeply.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" The angel responds.

Upon hearing his voice, Dean drops back down onto the bed. "Come here. Please."

Cas is slightly taken aback by the 'please', but still walks over to stand beside the bed. "What is it, Dean?"

"Lie down with me." Dean's voice is quiet.

Castiel slowly climbs onto the bed, lying straight on his back.

Dean chuckles at Cas' awkwardness. "Relax," he breathes, tugging on Castiel's arm, making him turn onto his side. Cas looks into Dean's eyes, not daring to blink. "That's better." The corners of Dean's mouth turn up at the sight of Cas before he softly presses their lips together. It only last for half a second, but it's yet another first for the couple. Dean then pulls Cas' head down onto his chest and wraps his arms around him. Cas places his own arms around Dean's torso, easing into the embrace.

Castiel is grateful for Dean's lack of ability to think before he speaks and knows that if it wasn't for what happened at the restaurant, Dean would probably not be holding him like this right now. That Dean would have yet again put off showing any sort of affection towards Cas, whether in public or in private, if he hadn't realized earlier that night that no-one's going to judge him for it. Because everybody else has their own problems to worry about and couldn't give a damn if this total stranger was with another man. And while Cas doesn't understand what took so long for Dean _to_ realize these things, he's glad he finally did.

Breaking out of his thoughts and back to the present, Castiel lets himself relax a little more. The warmth of Dean's body against his own has a sort of calming effect on Cas and he closes his eyes. Dean exhales and closes his eyes as well. Cas can hear Dean's heartbeat slowing down as he drifts off to sleep and in the almost silence he also hears his vessel's heart, which he has come to call his own, beating. The sound of the two beating hearts is out of sync, but still one of the most beautiful sounds Cas thinks he's ever heard. Because it's Dean's heart and his heart beating together, for each other. Cas just listens and waits for the sun to rise, secretly hoping it won't so he can stay like this forever.


End file.
